


The best undead uncles

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Week 2017 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Hotel Dumort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Madzie was adopted by Magnus and Alec, Raphael is a softie, Saphael Week 2017, Shapeshifting, caring vampire boyfriends, mention of bullying, vampires can turn into animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “You’re right. It's just frustrating, having to drag them into this when I could deal with this myself so easily,” Madzie sighed with an annoyed little frown, wriggling her fingers a little and causing purple sparks to fly from the tips.Simon, not worried about touching her magic because he knew it wouldn't hurt him, reached out to place his hand around the young warlock’s, squeezing Madzie’s fingers gently.“I know it’s hard not to use your magic in such situations and I’m proud of you for that. It's shitty that you have to hide all this power and can't use it to protect yourself in the mundane world.” It was his turn to sigh now and the situation was probably even harder for Madzie than it had been for him at her age. He knew what it was like to be bullied and pushed around but he never had the means to defend himself. It had to be incredibly more frustrating to have the power to easily stop these guys but not being able to use it.





	The best undead uncles

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the **Saphael Week 2017**.  
>  This one is for _Day 7 - In the Future_.
> 
> It's not so much Saphael but more of a "Simon is being a sweetheart to Madzie" story with Raphael being...you will see.

“You should talk to your dads, tell them about these idiots at school,” Simon said, leaning forward to hug the soft blanket a little further around Madzie’s shoulders and a little over her head, brushing his fingertips over the wetness on her left cheek. He hated seeing the 12-year-old so upset and hurting but he knew this situation very well. Kids could be cruel and everyone who didn't fit in was too easily the target of bullies.

“But I don't want them to worry about me,” the girl sniffled, her fingers gently digging into the fur of a black cat that was curled up in her lap, its head pressed against Madzie’s stomach seemingly to soothe her.

“Believe me, I get that but they’re your dads, they’re supposed to worry about everything when it comes to you and that's not a bad thing. They love you and want you to be happy, not hide something like this from them. They’re a Warlock and a Shadowhunter, pretty sure they’ll be able to handle some school drama,” Simon replied with a soft smile and he was honestly glad the girl trusted him enough to open up about being bullied at school. Even if that had meant her stumbling into the Dumort in the middle of the day when he had been soundly asleep and curled up in Raphael’s arms but he happily missed a few hours of sleep when it meant helping Madzie.

“You’re right. It's just frustrating, having to drag them into this when I could deal with this myself so easily,” Madzie sighed with an annoyed little frown, wriggling her fingers a little and causing purple sparks to fly from the tips.

Simon, not worried about touching her magic because he knew it wouldn't hurt him, reached out to place his hand around the young warlock’s, squeezing Madzie’s fingers gently.

“I know it’s hard not to use your magic in such situations and I’m proud of you for that. It's shitty that you have to hide all this power and can't use it to protect yourself in the mundane world.” It was his turn to sigh now and the situation was probably even harder for Madzie than it had been for him at her age. He knew what it was like to be bullied and pushed around but he never had the means to defend himself. It had to be incredibly more frustrating to have the power to easily stop these guys but not being able to use it.

Simon wondered how many kids from their world were out there, bustling around in between the regular people and having to hide their true nature to protect themselves and their kind from being discovered.

“You’re the best, Si,” Madzie said and her lips finally curved into a bright smile again, the one that lit up her whole face and made her eyes gleam softly.

Simon grinned back at the warlock girl, relieved that he had been able to cheer her up at least a little and hoping that she would actually talk to Magnus and Alec about this so she hopefully wouldn't have to deal with the bullies for much longer.

“And you are, too, Rapha,” she added and pressed her fingertips against the black cat’s head, rubbing it gently and chuckling when the animal made a low rumbling sound that caused its whole body to vibrate with it. Madzie smiled at the feline before lifting it up, pressing a kiss to the tip of Raphael’s nose and Simon felt warmth spreading in his chest at the adorable sight.

Nobody would ever believe that the oh so strict and cold leader of the New York Vampire Clan was actually the biggest softie on earth, ready to shift into a cat to cheer up a crying little girl. Madzie had always loved animals, just like Simon, and she never failed to beg Raphael to turn into a cat whenever she stopped by to visit. The clan leader always acted annoyed by it but Simon knew Raphael secretly loved the cuddle sessions with the little girl—never missing a chance to bring a smile to Magnus’s daughter’s face.

“Alright, I should get going. I bet they're already wondering why I'm not home yet,” Madzie decided after a deep breath, brushing the last remnants of tear from her face before handing the Raphael kitten to Simon who gently cradled his furry boyfriend against his chest, laughing when Raphael pressed his head up against the bottom of Simon’s chin, rubbing against him playfully.

“Sorry for waking you up and thank you for listening to me,” Madzie added and pressed a kiss to Simon’s cheek before rubbing Raphael’s head again. “You’re the best undead uncles a girl could ever wish for.”

This comment made Simon laugh and he returned the affections by pressing a kiss of his own against Madzie’s dark hair, brushing an unruly strand of it behind her ear. “You know you're always welcome here and that we don't mind if it's during the day. We're always here for you, sweetie.”

Madzie beamed happily at him before grabbing her backpack and waving at them before leaving the master suite. Simon could hear her saying goodbye to Stan and Lily on the way out—both of them having woken up with the girl’s arrival as well and clearly having stayed up to make sure she was alright—and he shook his head with a small smile.

Simon carried Raphael to their four-poster bed and slipped underneath the sheets, still holding the cat against his chest with his fingers dug into the soft fur.

“I really wouldn’t want to be in those bullies’ shoes when Magnus and Alec hear about this,” Simon grinned and a chuckle escaped his lips when the cat’s rough tongue brushed against his neck— Raphael apparently wasn't in the mood to change back just yet but Simon supposed he could live with that. Raphael was disarmingly adorable as a cat, after all.


End file.
